


The American Pastime

by pandacowhipster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twilight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out vampire baseball’s a lot like human baseball only everyone’s hot and they hit a hell of a lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The American Pastime

Stiles is almost out of the habit of jumping whenever he turns and finds Derek at his window. Almost.

“We have a door. When the architect people built this place they put in a door, several actually.”

Derek rolls his eyes and hands Stiles a bag, “Put these on.”

Stiles pulls a royal blue track suit out of the plastic bag, a tracksuit oddly similar to the black one Derek’s wearing. “Seriously? What do you guys have uniforms or something?”

Derek looks away.

“Oh my God, you do. You have special little suits you wear when you go to the vampire YMCA to work out. That’s precious.”

“It was Allison’s idea,” Derek grunts, “Just put it on, I’ll be outside.”

After he changes Stiles heads downstairs, wincing when he sees his dad cleaning his shotgun on the kitchen table.

“Hey.” He says without looking up.

“So… I have a date. With Derek Deaton.”

“He’s too old for you.”

“It’s not _totally_ illegal. I thought you liked the Deatons.”

“I thought you weren’t dating anyone.”

“We’re not _dating_. We’re just going on a date. He’s outside, so just chill.”

His dad cocks his gun, “Bring him in.”

“Chill.” Stiles insists.

Derek’s right at the door when Stiles opens it because vampire hearing, or whatever preternatural super power Derek’s decided to pull out of his ass today. Stiles leads him to the kitchen where Derek stiffly holds out a hand to his dad.”

“Nice to meet you Sheriff Stillinski.”

“What are your intentions with Stiles?” His dad asks, because mortifying Stiles was his greatest passion after justice and curly fries.

Derek falters, “I was just going to take him to play baseball with my family.”

His dad raises an eyebrow, “You want _Stiles_ to play baseball?” He asks pointing to Stiles like there was another one somewhere better equipped to flinch away from projectile balls.

“Yeah?”

He snorts, “Good luck with that.”

They turn to leave, but Stiles’ dad catches his arm, “You want the Beretta?”

“What is wrong with you?” Stiles whispers, actively ignoring the fact that there probably wasn’t anything in his dad’s arsenal that could leave a dent on Derek as he heads out to the car.

“Why the sudden interest in our national past time?” Stiles asks as the Camarro speeds up the highway toward Olympic State Park.

“There’s a thunderstorm coming, it’s the only time we can play.”

Stiles sinks into the leather seats and stares out the window, “How goth of you.”

They get to the field, and they’ve got an actual baseball field in the middle of a nature preserve either because vampire skills or ridiculously rich people skills. Stiles stopped asking after seeing their glass fucking mansion.

“I can’t see what you’re thinking, but I feel like it’s rude,” Derek says shoving a cap with baseball pinstripes onto Stiles’ head.

Stiles sticks out his tongue and turns the hat around backwards.

“Dude!” Scott exclaims, rushing over picking him up in the air in a massive bear hug. Allison apparently assigned him with a red suit.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Melissa says when Scott releases him, “We need a good umpire.”

Scott rolls his eyes, “She thinks we cheat.”

Melissa smacks him upside the head, “I know you cheat.”

“Showtime,” Allison calls from the pitcher’s mound and okay, the white tracksuit looks kind of adorable on her, so he’ll give them a pass for dressing Jackson up like a jolly green douchebag.

Turns out vampire baseball’s a lot like human baseball only everyone’s hot and they hit a hell of a lot harder.

Jackson goes up to bat and Stiles whistles as he hits it what looks like a mile into the woods. His jaw drops when Derek takes off after it, “No way he’s catching that.”

Melissa smirks, “Derek’s very fast.”

Stiles bites his tongue on a ‘hopefully not at everything’ because despite how young she looks, she’s still sort of Derek’s mom and that’s awkward.

Derek comes bounding back out of the forest and launches the ball at Melissa, she catches it just before Jackson slides into home.

“Out.” Stiles says, ignoring Jackson’s glare.

“Bro, come on, it’s just a game.” Scott calls from the outfield with a smirk.

Lydia tosses her hair back as she steps up to the plate. She winks at Stiles and proceeds to hit the ball completely out of the park.

Stiles forgives himself a swoon.

She pats Jackson’s head as she heads around the bases, “That’s how it’s done.”

Dr. Deaton claps a cold hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Having fun?”

Stiles looks to where Scott and Derek are tangled together on the ground after crashing into each other in an attempt to catch a wicked fly ball.

“I’d say so.”

“Feel free to join us any time. Anyone who makes Derek this happy is always welcome.” Dr. Deaton smiles.

“He tends to brood.” Allison says as she twirls a bat next to home plate. “All right hot shot, hit me.” She says, pointing the bat at Lydia in challenge.

Stiles shakes his head, “Y’know I kinda wanna write a book about what vampires are really like, but I feel like no one would believe me.”

“So you’ve survived another encounter with my ridiculous family.” Derek says that night as they lay in Stiles’ bed. Stiles is almost used to the whole ‘I watch you sleep because I like you lots’ thing, but it still kind of creeps him out.

“Shut up, they’re great.”  Stiles yawns and nestles into the coolness of Derek’s side. “I think Lydia’s my favorite.” Stiles can’t see, but he knows Derek’s doing that thing where he pouts and then aggressively pretends like he isn’t. ”After you obviously.”

Derek hums at that.

“You’ve definitely got the better ass.”

“Shut up.” Derek says, pulling him closer, “You’re my favorite too.” He adds after a moment, kissing Stiles’ short hair.

“Considering my dad wanted me to shoot you, that’s not saying much, but thanks.”

“He _what_?”


End file.
